The Sweetest Kind of Bliss
by Serena10
Summary: Willow and Spike meet at the Bronze.


All he could look at was those red hair of hers. All that fire in this little woman... The boys around her were oblivious to her beauty. [ Bloody fools.] Advancing slowly, stalking her like a prey, he made his way to the girl.  
  
* * *   
  
Willow knew it was him the moment she saw him enter the Bronze. She'd recognize those bleached blond hair everywhere. He filled her thoughts and dreams since the day he kidnapped her. That was why things never worked out between her and Oz after Spike came to Sunnydale. All she could think of was the bleached vampire.  
  
She saw him turn his head toward her and she quickly looked away as if she hadn't seen him. Listening to the music, she tried to talk to herself some senses - this was a really bad guy - but to no avail. As surprising as it must have sound, she had missed him.  
  
And then, she felt his eyes on her...barely two feet away. [ Breathe, Willow. Breathe. ]  
  
* * *  
  
Spike heard her heartbeat quicken. [ Smart girl, She knows I'm there. ] Gently, he put his hands on her naked shoulders, surprisingly releaved to feel her skin again. He hadn't forgot when he had kidnapped her even if he was drunk at the time. The little witch. Every moments were still written in his memory, even after three years.  
  
He felt her jump a little to the contact of his hands. A smile crept up on his lips. Slowly, he began to move with the music. At the same beat, Willow followed him in his dance.  
  
Finally he felt her relaxe and he move forward, closer to her. She leaned against his chest. Spike put his arms around her waist, keeping her closer to him. Swinging to the slow beat of the song, Spike felt completed for the first time in years.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was midly surprised to find herself quite comfortable against him and she felt in security. [ Odd... ] She closed her eyes and let him guide her.  
  
She smiled softly when she heard him sigh, which was something rare since he didn't breathe. She put her hands on his and let her head hang lose on his shoulder.  
  
At that moment, she knew she was lost. He could do anything. But what afraid her the most wasn't that. It was that he could do anything and she wouldn't try to stop him. [ What am I getting myself into? ]  
  
* * *  
  
Spike slowed the dance as he nuzzle her throat. [ She's so bloody irresistible... ] Slowly, he led her out of the Bronze by the backdoor. And she still followed him.  
  
Finally outside, Spike turned her and put his lips on hers, tasting her. [ ...so sweet... ] Feeling the demon inside of him stir, he pushed her on the wall and crushed his lips on hers again. He began a trail of kisses down her jaw, then her neck. [ ... a hidden wildnest... ]  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was doing her best not to moan, but that control was getting away. She rested her head on his shoulder and a shiver ran down her spine when Spike found a rather sensitive spot. [ God, why him? ]  
  
And then she felt it : two fangs imbedding themselves in the soft skin of her neck. Her legs began to shake and she hold on to him for dear life. She was surrond by a vertiginious sensation, in a bliss so sweet and appealing.  
  
The death was calling, the darkness envelopping her. [ How could I have resist? ]  
  
* * *   
  
The sent of her blood was invading him. He felt her knees go out, so he put one of his legs between hers and pulled her up with his arms. [ For two nights, we'll be taken apart... ]   
  
As he heard her heartbeat slow down, he stopped to drink and let her slid down the wall. Taking out his pocket knife, he slashed his wrist and put the bleeding wound on her mouth.  
  
He held her head until he felt the little pression on his wrist. [ ...and then we'll be together... ] He put his arm under her knees and another one behind her shoulders. He took her up with him and walked her to his car.  
  
* * *  
  
A black car sped up the highway. Inside, a vampire and an undead girl. Spike looked to his side at the sleeping red head. [ ...forever. ] 


End file.
